inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend Storm in Trouble! Daisurozu!
This is episode 11 of Inazuma Eleven: Densetsu no Arashi (Reboot). NOTE: I reccomend turning off the contents cause it contains spoilers. Densetsu no Arashi Opening 1: http://slide.ly/view/e6652152972c7cd50b7697c3752def41 Previously: Darkeru: Dark Gemini, Xandar! Vulcano and Azer confront again, pushing each other in opposite directions again, leaving the ball free. Darkeru: Hehe. Darkeru takes the ball, but Azer recovers imediately and confronts him. Vulcano runs past them. Vulcano: Pass here, Darkeru! Darkeru: Tsk... *passes* Vulcano makes it past the defenders. Vulcano: FIRE DESTINY! Haku: SWORD OF THE WOLF! GHAA Goaaaal! 4-3 for Legend Storm! The match ends with Legend Storm's victory. Darkeru walks off the field in anger, and past the coach and manager. Mesu: What's wrong? Darkeru: This was supposed to be MY moment! MINE!!!! Darkeru leaves the pitch. Dorick: ALRIGHT, WE DID IT! Vulcano: Hey...Where's Darkeru? Mesu: He walked off the field just now. Vulcano: That's odd. Vulcano runs out the stadium and catches up to Darkeru. Vulcano: Where are you going? Darkeru: Home. Vulcano: Oh....Well, see you at tomorow's training then, I guess. Darkeru: No. I'm quitting the team. Vulcano: WHAT?! Episode 11: Legend Storm in Trouble! Daisurozu! Vulcano rushes back into the stadium and to his teammates. Vulcano: Guys! GUYS!!!! Matt: What's wrong, Vulcano? Vulcano: Darkeru...He just told me he quits the team. Legend Storm/Mesu/Taisuke: WHAT?! Kai: What do you mean he quit? Vulcano: Mesu told me he rushed off the field, so I caught up with him, and that's what he told me. Kai: Why....Why would he quit? Mesu: You know...When he left the stadium, he ran past me. When I asked him what was wrong, he said "This was supposed to be MY moment". Matt: So THAT'S what it is. Vulcano: What is it? Matt: He's always been thinking you've been trying to steal his spotlight. You come up with a shooting hissatsu, then a shooting Keshin... I know you're not trying to steal his spot but looking at this from his perspective, it kinda looks like you do. And the last drop was now-... Mesu: When he got a Keshin but it was still you that gave us the win. Vulcano: Wow...I knew he felt this way but.... I just thought it was Darkeru being Darkeru. You know, mean. I didn't think he would actually quit because of this. Dorick: But...soccer is a teamwork thing. He can't be the hero of every match. Kai: As Dakeru's best friend, I gotta defend him a little. Sure, he can't be the hero of every match, even though he expects so, but he hasn't been the hero of a match AT ALL in this tournament. Against Raigen Gakuen, Vulcano came up with a Keshin. Against Gaan Gakuen, Vulcano came up with Flare Shoot. Mikage Sennou was disqualified so they don't count, and then against Haya Ta Kuro, Vulcano's Keshin saves the day again even though Darkeru got a Keshin too. You really can't blame him. It's been Vulcano being the saviour of every match ever since the tournament started. Vulcano: Wow, I didn't realize I was....winning every match for you guys. I'm really not trying to steal his spotlight. Kai: I know that. But he doesn't. And really, so many coincidences have happened lately, that, as Matt said, from his perspective, it looks like you do. Vulcano: What can we do then? Jale: Well obviously we need to convince Darkeru to come back in time for the next match. Ezoru: He's right. We should go to his house tomorow. It's pretty late now. Vulcano: I guess you're right... Vulcano and Matt were walking to their respective homes. Matt: Vulcano, this is your house. Vulcano: I know... Matt: Then why are you staring at nothing? Vulcano: I'm not, I'm just thinking. I knew Darkeru was feeling threatened by me, but I never tried putting myself in his shoes. Maybe if I did...He'd still be here and we wouldn't be on the edge of disqualification AGAIN. Matt: Don't blame it all on you. Tomorow we'll all go to Darkeru's and we'll talk to him. Vulcano: But what if he refuses? The team will be kicked out of the tournament because of me. Matt: But you weren't stealing his spotlight on purpose. Vulcano: But I still did. Aware of it or not, it still happened. Matt: We should all get some rest. Vulcano: Yeah...Bye. Matt: Bye. Vulcano enters his house while Matt continues to walk further towards his home. The next day: The team gathered in front of Darkeru's house. Sikora: You guys ready to knock? Everyone nods. Sikora knocks on the door, and Darkeru's mom opens the door. Darkeru's Mom: Oh...You are...Darkeru's soccer teammates. Former, sorry. Matt: We came to talk to Darkeru about the rash decision he made yeasterday. Darkeru's Mom: I'm sorry kids, but Darkeru predicted you guys would show up to talk him out of it at some point, and he told me that under no circumstances he wants to talk to any of you. Especially the boy with silver and red hair. Vulcano: That would be me. Ms. Kani, maybe I was stealing his spotlight a little, but it really wasn't on purpose. Maybe if I could talk to him for a few minutes, he'd understand it too. Darkeru hears Vulcano's voice and opens the window to his room. Darkeru: YOU GUYS! What are you doing here? Vulcano: Darkeru, please listen… Darkeru: NO! Leave my yard, I am not coming back. Vulcano: But.... Darkeru: This is OUR yard, and I'm allowed to kick you out of it. LEAVE! Kai: Darkeru, hear Vulcano out. Darkeru: Oh hey, look at my supposed best friend, taking the side of my enemy. Kai: I AM your best friend. Which is why I want you to hear Vulcano out. You're making a huge mistake. Darkeru: No. YOU GUYS are making a huge mistake if you don't leave the yard this instant, cause I'll call the police. Vulcano: It's useless...He'll never agree to talk to me. The team leaves the yard Dorick: What are we gonna do now? Vulcano: He’s never gonna listen...I’m sorry guys, we’ll be kicked out of the Football Frontier and it’s all my fault. Sikora: It's not your fault. It's Darkeru's stubborness. Vulcano: Still, I guess we should go to Coach Taisuke to tell him to talk with the oficialls to disqualify us. Matt: WAIT A MINUTE! KOJI! Kaizon: Who's Koji? Selena: OF COURSE, KOJI! Matt: Koji was a former member of Legend Storm. But he quit because he couldn't stand Darkeru. But...Darkeru's not here anymore. Vulcano: So...we still have a chance to stay in the Football Frontier? Matt: Yeah! Jale: This is interesting. If we move Vulcano in Darkeru's position, and Koji in Vulcano's, because he's an MF....This might work. Vulcano: Great. Let's go talk to him. Half an hour later: The team arrived at Koji's house, knock, and Koji opens. Koji: Oh it's....you guys again. You know I'm not coming back. Kaizon: I'm new here, so we never met. I'm Kaizon. From what they told me, you left because of Darkeru, right? Koji: Yeah. Matt: Good news for you then! Darkeru left the team! Koji: REALLY? Sazoru: That means you can come back. Dorick: Yeah. Darkeru can't piss you off anymore if he's not on the team. Koji: But...how would we do with only 1 forward? Vulcano: Actually, there's 2. Koji: But you just said Darkeru left. Matt: He did. Koji: Ok, I'm oficially confused. Vulcano: You haven't met me either. I'm Vulcano Rakkeyuu. I joined it right after you left. I used to be a middlefielder, but the coach decided I was more fit to be a forward, considering I have a shooting Keshin. Koji: YOU HAVE A KESHIN? Vulcano: Haha, yeah. Anyway, we were 3 forwards after my position was changed: Me, Darkeru and Kai. But Jale came up with an idea of what we could do with the formation. Jale: Koji, you would get your former MF position back, while Kai and Vulcano will be the forwards. Koji: So the exact formation we had before I left. A goalkeeper, 3 defenders, 5 middlefielders and 2 forwards. Jale: That is correct. Koji: Well.......Okay, count on me. Everyone: YES! Matt: Thanks for agreeing to come back, Koji. Are you free right now? Koji: Yeah. Matt: Come with us then, to the club room, to tell Coach Taisuke and Mesu that you're coming back. Oh yeah, there's Mesu too that you haven't met. She's our manager. She's great. Selena glares. Koji: Sure, let me just get my phone. At the club room: Dorick: Coach Taisuke! Mesu! Look who we got back. Taisuke: Koji? Vulcano: I wasn't there when it happened, but from what I understood, Darkeru really pissed Koji off. But with Darkeru gone, there's nothing holding Koji away from the team. Koji: I don't think we met. You're Mesu, the manager, aren't you? Mesu: Yes. Koji: Well you're pretty. Matt(thinking): (Wow....so straightforward) Selena(thinking): (Mesu, please like Koji back) Mesu: Oh...uh.... *forced smile* Thank you. Koji: No problem. So, Jale, have you told coach about the formation idea? Jale: No, actually. We went straight to get you. It would have been pointless to tell him about it and then have you not join. Taisuke: What's the formation idea? Jale: It's easy, really. It's the same formation we had before Koji left, except Vulcano is now in Darkeru's position. I know we had 3 forwards after Vulcano's position was changed, but there's no way we can do that now. Taisuke: I understand. The formation is fine. And Koji...welcome back to the team. Koji: Thank you, coach. Taisuke: Also, our next opponent has been decided: Daisurozu! Jale(thinking): (DAISUROZU?!) Taisuke: The match will take place 6 days from now. Now, to training, everyone! On the pitch: Vulcano: Hey, Koji, do you have any hissatsus? Dorick: OH YEAH, show him Soyokaze Step! Koji: Actually, I got another move since. Well...I'm trying to. It's not perfected yet. Dorick, mind trying to steal the ball from me? Dorick: Sure, no problem. Dorick comes running towards Koji, Koji jumps over him, but lands on Dorick's head. Vulcano: Is...that the move? :P Koji: O-of course not. *looks at Mesu embarassed* I told you it's not perfected yet. So uhh.... How about I DO show you Soyokaze Step. Dorick comes running towards Koji again. Koji: SOYOKA-.... Dorick: NATURE STORM!!! *steals the ball* Koji: Wow. You got a hissatsu now, Dorick? Ezoru: Actually, we all do now. Kaizon: Oh-oh, let me show you mine. Vulcano, can you come shoot? Vulcano: Sure. Kaizon: This way, you'll see 2 hissatsus in one. Vulcano: FLARE SHOOT! Kaizon: GOD HAND G!!! GHAA Vulcano scores. Kaizon: That....that would of worked had Flare Shoot not been so good. After the training: Jale: Everyone....Can you come with me? Vulcano: Where? Jale: To my home. I have something to show all of you. At Jale's house: Everyone enters Jale's room, which is full of computers. Everyone: Woah.... Sazoru: Wow... Dorick: I knew you were smart and all...thinking-y, but wow. Jale: I imediately recognized the name Daisurozu. Vulcano: The team that we're gonna face? Jale: That's right. I've been studying this team for a long time. They have a very interesting strategy, that might give us some problems. Koji: What's their strategy? Jale: Dices. Vulcano: Dices? Jale: Their forwards have a move called "Dice Roll". Their ball will turn into a dice with 20 sides. If he rolls a 1, the shoot will be weak and slow. The higher the number, the stronger and faster the move is. Kaizon: Wow... In a situation that he rolls a 20.... Jale: You definitely won't be able to use God Hand G. Then their captain, Saikoro, has a dribbling move called "Twenty Sided Dice". His ball turns into a dice that he throws. If it rolls a 1, nobody from the opposite team can move for 1 second. However....If he rolls a 20... Vulcano: Then we won't be able to move for 20 seconds... Jale: Exactly. And that's how it works with every number he might roll. Ezoru: That's...interesting. Jale: I know. I'm really fascinated by their strategy. One of my idol-strategy, actually. Matt: How are we gonna combat those moves? Jale: Speed. Speed is key. If he rolls, for example, a 20, none of us will be able to move for 20 seconds. Saikoro will, in that time, be able to progress up our field. When the timer expires, we will be able to move again, but Saikoro will already be far ahead of us. We need to catch up to him. Vulcano, you have Mega Rush. You are our fastest player. Vulcano: But...Mega Rush is a dribbling move. I can't just use it to be faster. Jale: I know. But how do you think you managed to get the hang of that really fast move? Because YOU yourself are fast. With or without Mega Rush, you are Legend Storm's fastest player. Vulcano: Ok, but if I catch up to Saikoro, he'll just use Twenty Sided Dice again. Jale: And here's my idea... You need to learn a defending hissatsu. Vulcano: What? Jale: You are one of our forwards but...You are the only one with a chance to catch up to Saikoro. Vulcano: But...I'm a forward now. Ok, I used to be a middlefielder, but even then...I'm not at all experienced in defense. Jale: Daisurozu haven't lost a single match since they developed this strategy. Friendly match, or tournament match. We need a really fast player with a defending move. You are the only one who can do this. Vulcano: Where am I gonna pull a DEFENDING move from in such short notice? Jale: I don't know....But you're gonna have to. Vulcano: .... Okay. I'll do it.